Campione of the Shinobi Era
by crrrazy
Summary: Since the time of the Rikudo Sennin, no new god-slayers have been born...until now. How will the ninja world react to the new devil king? Rated M to be safe
1. Prologue: Birth of a new king

It's been a while since I've uploaded anything. Part of it is due to finding a new job, schoolwork, laziness, and writer's block in that order. As for my other story its on hiatus indefinitely but i may post up a general view of what would have happened later on. At the end of this chapter will be my views on how this story may progress and some ideas. They may or may not happen but opinions would be helpful.

I do not own Naruto or Campione.

* * *

_The world has changed drastically from what it once was. While remnants of a past era exist, almost all knowledge of that era has been forgotten. There were two reasons for such change:1. heretic gods rampaging and changing the face of the planet 2. Campione or the lack thereof to combat the gods_

_Now in this new era, the first campione to be born in several millennia begins his journey._

He was dying, that much he knew to be true. His strength leaving him, his vision fading, his body growing cold, Uzumaki Naruto knew for a fact that, at barely 6 years old, he was dying. The cold steel going through his heart and out his back drove home the point that there was no way he could survive.

But what choice did he have? His attacker wasn't someone he could hope to survive against. Strength, speed, experience, skill…. his opponent was superior to him in everyway. He doubted the old man in the hat could beat this guy. Even if he died now, at least he could die knowing that he didn't lose, that he wasn't going down by himself. He looked down at the where the same wound was inflicted on his opponent.

"Hehehehe…..to think that I wouldst be slain in such a manner. Struck down by mine own weapon. Others have tried…..but thou, a mere child, succeeded when countless others failed pitifully", replied the old man who attacked him. "I knew this is how I would fall but for it to still occur…truly thine kind all deserve the title of "outrageous existences."

"…why? Why did…you attack me?...I thought…..we were friends?", Naruto replied while progressively breathing harder.

At this point, the old man's body started fading into specks of light. "Thou wouldst not understand now child…but when you awaken, all shall be answered! Grow strong child, so that one day we may clash as equals! Hahahaha", said the old man with a laugh as he fully faded.

With the man and the weapon gone, nothing was left to hold Naruto up as he fell to the ground. With the last of his consciousness, he thought to himself '_So this is how it ends…."_

_..._

A voice could be heard,_ "For one so young to succeed….never has such an event occurred but no matter I accept all of my children."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_Me? I am the all-knowing woman but you may call me mama"_

"_Mama?...you'll really be my mama?"_

"_Poor child….never know a parent's love, you must have been lonely right? But don't worry by the secret ritual created by my husband and me, I claim you as my child- the Campione of a new era and the youngest of all to become my child."_

And with those final words, Naruto returned to the darkness.

* * *

I'll be honest, first chapter could be better and i might redo it but it helps set up where i'm going with this. For those wondering, Naruto is about 6 and i'm making it so that academy starts at 5 and the rookies graduate when they are 13. So he'll have about 7yrs experience as a campione.

By the start of the next chapter (when hes 13) he'll have slain ~10 gods and gained at least that many authorities. Now some may think that's a bit too much but from what if we look at the king of swords, he's been a campione for 4yrs and has 4 authorities and thats while the other campione are fighting and killing gods as well. Naruto is the only campione so there will be "more for him" so to speak.

Also most of the gods he will slay are those with steel,war, or hunting aspects as they will leave their myths to wither challenge, slay or hunt the new devil king.

While some of the authorities i have in mind are already decided, ideas about deities and possible authorities are welcome and i may use them instead of some of my own. The god hes slain in this chapter is a given but try and guess what god it is(hint Naruto gained two authorities one in the form of an eye and the other in the form of a spear)

Also should Naruto have a divine ancestor or fallen goddess as a companion?


	2. Arrival in Wave

Well sorry its late but kinda busy lately I work weekends and sometimes weekdays and I'm a student full-time. I also wanted to see what the opinions of people were and thinking up where this will go and other elements. Just like my last chapter I'm thinking of editing this later to read better. But it won't be anything drastic. just grammar and flow

I guess i'll answer some of the reviews i got (In no particular order:

1.I think theres been some confusion due to the prologue. This happens AFTER campione. We see crap like wireless com-sets,tvs, and other high-tech things in Naruto which are remnants of a past era. Since there have been no campione since before Rikudo, gods have been trashing shit up for a long time and this is the end result: elemental nations forming and why the world reverted back to more natural setting with less tech. I may change prologue later to stop this confusion for new readers. I'll announce if i do

this time no DA or fallen goddess. I don't want to use Guin or athena due to personal taste and when looking for another candidate...it devolved into finding the most Yandere goddess...so yeah

due to me. to me DA are mother earth goddesses who have lost their memories and divinity while fallen goddesses are goddesses who have lost a part of their power or have it sealed (memories and divinity still there)

4. as for how jutsu are to him: imagine ninjustu and chakra usage as just a branch of magic taht is based on more eastern myths. it uses the five elements and instead of spell words it uses hand seals to "pray" to a god. same with fuinjutsu which is writing "praises" to no justsu can affect him BUT a chakra enhanced fist will still work or a blade with wind chakra. explosions indirectly caused will work and barriers may work(depending how it works).

reserves are bijuu level

for the killing ten gods thing, i had not finalized his authorities yet so i was giving myself some room(still haven't finalized)

check the end since it will answer other questions and have some important points

I don't own campione or naruto

* * *

On a certain incomplete bridge shrouded in mist in Nami no Kuni, we find a fight between two groups occurring. In one group we have Momochi Zabuza and his accomplice Haku attempting to kill the bridge builder, Tazuna, protected by the other group consisting of Hatake Kakashi and his genin squad comprised of Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Sai.

The reason for this conflict is that the bridge was a risk to a businessman named Gato who was currently ruling the country's economy with an iron fist. As a result, he hired the missing nin to dispose of Tazuna.

Currently both groups were at a stalemate with Zabuza and Kakashi in a deadlock and the three genin holding off the masked accomplice. That is until a powerful gust of wind blew the mist away and all fighting halted at the sudden change in environment.

"_My mist….is it Kakashi's doing? No, I would've sensed him building up something like this….then who?"_

"_Who could have done this? Neither Zabuza nor his partner would've done this…couldn't be one of my students. Someone else is out there."_

"_The mist is gone…I have to hurry up and help Zabuza-sama now that the mist is gone"_

"_Finally the mist is gone…..now I can fight better."_

"_Thank God….it was scary not seeing anything"_

"_The mist is gone…now our chances of winning have improved….. but who could have done this?"_

In the few seconds after the mist was blown away, all the more experienced or quick thinking shinobi instantly went on alert for the new possible threat while others relaxed now that they could see.

"Phew. Glad I'm not late, would've been pretty bad if someone died before I stopped the fight." At this, everyone looked to where the new voice came from and saw a boy standing near one of the edges of the bridge.

The first thing they noticed was he was young, very young. He looked to be around the same age as the genin give or take a year. His clothing was nothing that special, a worn looking brown cloak that reached to mid-shin, navy blue pants, and a black shirt.

On the belt he wore were a few pouches or bags, he wore shinobi sandals, and was carrying a weapon by its sheath in his left hand. It was a sword but of a less used make, being straight and double-edged from what they could tell.

His features were far more noteworthy, blonde hair, vibrant blue eyes, and slightly tanned skin.

"_He looks like a younger version of Minato-sensei…could it be Naruto? But this boy doesn't have whisker marks; still it's been 7 years so maybe."_

"_Is he the one who blew away my mist? Doesn't matter, just have to know if he's an ally or not." _Similar thoughts went through the minds of others, gauging if the newcomer would help them or not.

The youth merely casually looked around without a care for the tense atmosphere before he focused on Zabuza. "There's no need to kill the bridge builder anymore or for you to continue fighting the Konoha nin. Why risk your life when you're not going to get your end of the bargain isn't that right….." He looked to one end of the bridge. "Gato?"

Everybody looked in the same direction to see Gato and a large group of armed mercenaries. "Well, seems we've been found out boys. Too bad, I was hoping they'd wipe each other out before we stepped in. Oh well they're all tired anyways so no matter."

"Gato, you backstabbing son of a bitch,I'll gut you like a pig for this!" Zabuza was already preparing to charge.

"Well something like this was bound to happen; after all you are a shinobi. But what are you going to do about it? Look at you; all of you! Tired, injured, and outnumbered, how do you expect to beat this many people now?" Gato laughed at his self assured victory and army started joining in.

"_Not good, he's right. I'm running low and hurt. My genin can't hope to beat this many people fresh or not. Zabuza's arm is injured and his accomplice is exhausted."_

Among the shinobi, similar thoughts went through their minds as they looked at the small army of mercenaries behind Gato and were getting ready for what might be their last stand.

"No choice, guess I have to fight them now..…shouldn't be too hard to beat'em." The blonde calmly replied as he strolled by the shinobi while unsheathing his sword.

"_Is he insane?! How could one guy beat that army?!" _The thoughts of the bridge builder were reflected in the genin's minds.

"_Is this brat serious? Well at least he'll make it easier for me to kill Gato."_

"_I don't know what he is capable of but if he can help us then it's better than nothing."_

"Look boys! This little kid thinks he can beat us, what the hell do you think you can do against hundreds of mercenaries you cocky little shit!?" Gato and his army were laughing mockingly at him while the blonde walked closer to them.

The blonde smiled cheerfully at them and pointed his sword straight upwards above his head. "Well it's not enough to use _that _but I think this suits beating scum like you. **Sinners repent! For I am the sword, slaying all evil before mine eyes! Believers rejoice! For I am the light, guiding all good in my presence! He who stands before Paradise, burn all and pass judgment!**"

As his those words were said, everybody couldn't help but stare as a flame appeared on his sword. Their gaze fixed on the beautiful flame, clear and crystal like while being the color of molten gold. The sparks that flew off glittered like stars in the sky. Nobody could deny that these were special flames and the presence they exuded only reinforced this feeling.

"_What kind of flame is that? It's gold…a Kekkei Genkai?"_

"_A gold flame? I've never read anything like that in the clan records…"_

"_It's…..it's…..beautiful."_

These were just some of the thoughts they had but all that changed when suddenly the flames engulfing the blade suddenly swelled and created a pillar….no a _blade_ of flame that was easily over a hundred meters tall.

It was awe inspiring, seeing such a giant blade being held with such a small handle single-handedly.

At this point the villagers came to see help in repelling Gato's forces but became mesmerized. By the end of his words, the flames took on the shape of a sword and stopped growing but now the blade was nearly a kilometer in length and half as wide as the bridge.

"Any last words?" The blonde asked in the same relaxed tone he had since appearing. It made the scene just more shocking.

Gato, who finally got over the shock of the giant flame blade, replied, "N-n-now l-let's not be hasty now. I'm s-sure we can come an agreem-ment."

"Sorry but there's nothing I could want from you."

"W-wait! I'll give you anything you want! Money, women, anything you could desire!" At this point Gato was panicking in fear.

"Goodbye." With that, the giant flame blade swung down and hit Gato and his army.

The flame blade disappeared but all the people it hit were still on fire and their screams could still be heard. Some tried to run to the water, others rolled around, and others were unmoving. In a matter of seconds, the flames dispersed and nothing was left, not even ash.

Nobody moved; everyone was silent at what they just witnessed. "Well guess that solves the problem." The blonde just looked back at them all while smiling radiantly.

That broke the spell over them all and everyones' minds were racing.

"_S-such power and he's the about our age."_ These were Sasuke's thoughts as he watched and thought back to his teaher's words: _" …there are people younger than you but stronger than me….". "Is this what he meant? Wiping out hundreds like it's nothing? Can Itachi do the same? Is this what I'll have to fight if I want to avenge my clan?"_

"_He's strong but what's his objective? I must stay on guard."_

"_M-my god! H-he killed them all like it was nothing!"_

"_He's strong but is he friend or foe? I'm not sure if I would be able to aid Zabuza-sama against such an individual."_

"_This brat….the hell kind of power is this? Not even winded or a bead of sweat after something like that."_

"_That flame…there were rumors about them….but nobody was sure if they were true or just exaggerating. So he's the 'wandering daimyo'?"_

"You guys can come out now." The blonde was looking to the side and everybody was confused as to who he was talking to.

Suddenly a group of Kiri hunter-nin appeared around Zabuza and Haku.

"_Shit! I can't beat them or run like this!"_

"_No! Zabuza-sama will be killed!"_

One of the hunter-nin took off his mask revealing a familiar face to Zabuza.

"Ao is that you? Why are you here and not fighting in Kiri?!"

"I was given a mission. Momochi Zabuza, by order of the Godaime Mizukage, you and your accomplice are to come with us back Kirigakure where you shall be re-entered into the service of the village."

All the shinobi couldn't believe what they just heard. None more so than Zabuza.

"What? Re-enter service…you mean go back to working as a Kiri-nin but what about my crimes? And Godaime Mizukage? Who's that? What happened to Yagura? What about the civil war?"

"Correct. You were originally a fugitive due to an attempted coup against the Yondaime Mizukage. Since the entire rebel faction basically committed the same action it has been decided that you as well will be pardoned. As for who the Godaime is, she is Terumi Mei leader of the rebel faction which won the war. As for what happened to Yagura…_that _man killed him." Ao shifted his gaze to the blonde while emphasizing 'that'.

"…..and what if I refuse? What if I don't want to go back?"

Some of the hunter-nin shifted at this but made no move to attack.

"We will let you go BUT unless you want to remain labeled as a nuke-nin, you are to relinquish your sword to us as well as never give out any of Kiri's secrets. If there is any suspicion that you have given our secrets, you WILL placed back in the bingo books and made a nuke-nin immediately."

Zabuza thought about which would be the better option and replied, "I'll go back, and no way I'm handing over my sword and going around doing dangerous shit for crap pay."

"Well I've heard worse reasons but it's fine. We'll stay here for the night so you and your companion can rest before we head back to Kiri, is that acceptable?"

"Yeah, whatever..I'm too tired to care right now. Haku, looks like we don't have to run around anymore."

"Y-yes, Zabuza-sama." Clearly Haku couldn't believe such a scene was happening.

"Well now that your talk is over, hey old man!" The blonde was looking at Tazuna when he spoke.

"Y-yes!" He was still in disbelief at how Gato died and was nervous speaking to the blonde.

The blonde just threw two scrolls at the old man. "Take it, it's all the money and stuff Gato took from everyone. Just ask one of the ninjas to unseal it all."

The inhabitants couldn't believed what they just heard. This blonde was giving back everything Gato stole from them? Everybody started cheering, slowly it got louder as more joined the chorus.

"Th-thank you! You don't know how much this means to us! First Gato then all our possessions… How could we ever repay you…..uhh I'm sorry but we never got your name?"

Everybody stopped cheering as they eagerly waited to learn the name of the man….no HERO that defeated Gato and gave them back everything he stole.

"My name? Ah..sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Kazuma Arashi, daimyo of Ta no Kuni."

* * *

_(Sometime later)_

After leaving the bridge, everyone started celebrating the end of the tyrant and having their possessions returned. Everyone was praising or cheering who made this all happen: Kazuma Arashi. He was the center of the celebration and nobody could help but be view him as their saviour. In the end, everyone tired, or drank themselves, to sleep leaving only a handful civilians and the shinobi.

The Konoha-nin were all looking at the blonde daimyo who stopped Gato, wondering just how he was so strong. Eventually Sasuke got up and started to approach him when Kakashi stopped with a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't even think about it Sasuke."

"What, I was just going to talk to him."

"I know that look, Sasuke. You are NOT going to fight him. You'll be in serious trouble if anyone learned you attacked him even if he wasn't a daimyo."

"He's a daimyo I understand that but it should be fine if it was just a spar right?...and what do you mean 'even if he wasn't a daimyo'?"

"Sasuke that man is famous for his deeds and before becoming a daimyo, was known as the 'wandering hero'. Haru no kuni, Tori no kuni, Oni no kuni, Na no kuni, he's saved all those countries and dozens of others."

This brought a shock to all the genin and looked back at the blonde not believing someone so young could save a country not to mention dozens.

"He is officially recognized as a national hero in several countries and considered one in several others. People from all over the Elemental Nations consider him a hero, saviour, whatever and some even worship him as a god. If they learn you attacked him, spar or not, your status as last of a noble clan won't save you from the political fallout."

"People from all over will be demanding you be punished and if we don't, Konoha will suffer since we would lose an untold number clients and trade agreements. Even our daimyo will demand it; he once saved the daimyo's daughter and granddaughter after they were kidnapped. If you attack him Sasuke, the best you can hope is be labeled a criminal and sentenced to life in prison, worst is that you be labeled a traitor to the leaf and be publically executed for high treason."

Sakura and Sasuke were stunned, not believing what they just heard. Sai just remained silent thinking over what he was just told.

"S-sensei, y-you're kidding right? They wouldn't demand S-Sasuke-kun be executed for sparring against him would they?"

"Sakura, I've seen temples built in his honour with people worshipping him. I've seen giant festivals celebrating him. Hell, I've seen countries have national holidays to celebrate him! This conversation is over! This is an order,understood?!"

"Yes,sensei!"

* * *

_(With the Kiri-nin)_

"So how'd he do it? Kill Yagura I mean."

"It was…god-like. It wasn't a fight between shinobi, it wasn't even a fight between Kages, it was a fight between two forces of nature. Everything Yagura threw at him, he returned effortlessly. Eventually Yagura used his bijuu but…..he competed with a bijuu head-on like it was nothing. The way he fought….it was like some god commanding nature itself to attack. I realized just why so many worship as a god if they witnessed something like THAT." As he kept on talking, the look in his eyes became more distant, reminiscing about the battle he witnessed.

"So he's really that strong? You sure you're not …..exaggerating a little?"

Ao looked at Zabuza and his eye hardened slightly. "Zabuza I saw him a person trading blasts with a bijuu. Hurling wind and lightning with such ease that even Kage could never hope to match. Some in Kiri even consider him a god made flesh now while others just see him as their saviour in our bleak war."

"Okay okay. No need to get angry. I'll admit if he can do stuff like the flame blade all the time I'd probably think he's a god too."

Eventually, everyone returned to bed as there was still much work to be done tomorrow.

_(Next Day-At the bridge)_

On one side was Arashi along with the Kiri contingent about to return to Kiri and on the other were the citizens of Wave and the konoha-nin who still had to guard Tazuna until he finished the bridge.

"We'll never forget what you did for our country, please come back anytime you want and we will welcome you with all our might, daimyo-sama."

"No need for the 'daimyo-sama', just call me by my name. I'll be sure to come back later after you all get back on your feet. Let's all party again, okay?" The smile he gave look even more radiant and everybody couldn't help but be drawn into his words.

"O-of course, Kazuma-sama!"

"Well we should start heading back to Kiri, we've been gone too long. Let's go everyone." With that they started walking away admist a giant chorus of cheers, farewells, and other well wishes from the citizens.

"Oh right! Konoha-nin, please tell the Hokage I'm gonna visit sometime soon! Maybe during the exam so make sure I get a good room!" The blonde yelled back while waving to everyone.

* * *

I remember once how everyone thought the fourth/naruto's dad was called Kazama Arashi don't know how that started but i thought 'i'll use it as an alias'

So he basically left Konoha since (as some1 pointed out) a god and campione fighting is like two bijuu fighting. so naruto left since he knew eventually gods will come after him and wreck konoha in the ensuing battle.

When i was thinking of goddess candidates it devolved into yandere competition. with pele (who threw magma and shit at everyone she fought might fall in love with her lover including her own sister and kills her lovers when she thought the were in love with someone else), brynhildr (sigurd's wife who stabbed him to death when she found out he lied), and morrigan (who killed anone she was interested with if they didnt recognize her when she was in disguise) being choices. i decided that this wouldnt end well so no goddess companion

I'm also wondering if i should publish his the various adventures he goes through in those seven years as flash backs or as side chapters. events include battling Yagura, becoming daimyo, saving oni no kuni, killing gods, etc

For those wondering about the weird phrasing and how people worship him:one of his authorities

Authorities he has(not all of them and subject to change) and that he has named:

Odin- [Odin's Gift]:a wisdom authority that odin willingly gave. it has two aspects to it. one is {Mimir's Eye}which gives him an ability similar to athena's to access memories of the void(gives him knowledge on what campione are among other things) the other is {Wise Ravens} which is two ravens,Hugin and Munin that fly around the world collecting knowledge for him(uses this for his travels and running from konoha)

- [Gungnir]: the authority that he naturally received. its not the always hitting spear odin has since its based on naruto's skill with it.

Indra- [Storm of War]: Allows him to create and control all aspects of a storm: Rain, wind, lightning, etc. There is a limitation due to how powerful this authority is: it can only activate only when there is a certain level of conflict in his presence or when is engaged in conflict. So one bandit:no activation. Also the strength of this authority depends on how intense the conflict is. If its a group of bandits he can make a small breeze or channel some lightning onto his fists. At the other extreme he can make downpours, lightning rain, etc

Hou Yi- [Solar Wrath]: manifests a bow that can shoot arrows with the flames of the suns. each is as strong as a four-tailed imari(when he went four-tailed against orochimaru) and he can only have max 9 at anytime. He must wait one full cycle of sunrise and sunset to recharge one arrow.

Achilles- [Champion of Steel]: grants him a body of "steel" but the stronger it is the more steel like it will look/become. also has a passive effect of making him look more "heroic" to everyone and the effect is more potent when people witness his deeds or his actions. in the manga he inspires and awes the crap out of people so now that side of him has been turned up to 20.

Inari-[Kitsune Servants]:self explanatory

Loki-[Many Forms]:transformation/disguises

Uriel-[Flame of Judgment]:golden flames that burn anything that is sinful,impure,evil,or corrupt. Can be used with a sword to become an attack for combat.

Also there were other authorities i decided not to use like [Twelve Labours] which wouldve been like a copy of godou's


	3. Side Story: Kiri Civil War pt1

I know I said next chapter but it's more like a flashback.

First order of business: Answering reviews and questions

I'm happy that people are giving me suggestions for gods and DA's. While I know a fair bit on myths and stuff, it's mostly on Greek/Roman, some Norse, and Chinese and I don't claim to be an expert who knows every deity in a pantheon. So cut me some slack when it comes to this.

Naruto does not have any lovers/mistresses at this point in time. There are a lot that are in love with/have a crush on/infatuated with/worship him; he's not interested in a relationship yet.

I'm not bashing Sasuke or anything. I just wanted to show just how much political influence he has and how famous he is. It's not that Sasuke would do something but more Kakashi doesn't want to unintentionally cause an incident since no matter how polite, Sasuke is not skilled in diplomacy and may accidentally offend or anger him. There's a reason there are people who handle politics, they know how to act and speak with other political figures.

The flames can ONLY be used with a sword since several angels were depicted wielding flame swords.

He does play pranks, especially when using Loki's authority.

Due to his authority, there are many extremely fanatic worshippers, like yandere-level in obsession…I'll be honest I'm kinda imagining the faces Alexander Anderson and his men.

* * *

_(One of the gates of Kirigakure)_

Shinji considered himself an average chunin, nothing that could be considered a weakness but not having anything of notable mention. Average background, average performance, average ability; the day started out the same, just guarding the gate and checking anyone that came through.

But even if it was an average day, even he could feel the greater tension in the air. The reason for this tension was due to various strongholds and bases being destroyed and/or taken over the last few weeks. Something or someone was doing it but they didn't know if it was due to the rebel forces or another force appearing on the scene but at all these places a note was left saying "I'm coming. Prepare yourselves." This was why everyone was so tense, the possibility of being attacked but no one knew when it would occur and from what direction. All they could do was prepare and eliminate the threat when it happens.

His train of thought was cut off as he saw someone approaching. The person stopped abruptly and said something he couldn't hear and unsheathed his sword. Now everyone was on edge at the hostile action.

"Halt! State your name and intentions immediately!"

He kept walking forward.

"Stop and answer our questions or we will be forced to respond with force!"

He still kept walking.

"This is your last chance! Stop or be killed!"

And that's when the battle started.

* * *

_(Sometime ago-Naruto third person POV)_

This was it, the final battle in ending the civil war in Mizu no Kuni. After the last few weeks of attacking various strongholds, the majority of the loyalist forces returned back to Kirigakure to better defend from the unknown threat and where he could engage them in one final attack. He made sure to send messages to the rebel forces through their various agents that he saw during his fights as well as his travelling companions so that they knew when he would attack Kirigakure and make sure they didn't get in his way.

Wouldn't be good if he accidentally injured his allies in the heat of battle now would it? He could see the gates in site now so he activated his authority. "**Tempered through battle. Never rusting, never dulling; for I am Steel! Unyielding! Undying! The eternal Steel!**" With the spell words, his body took on a metallic sheen as it became [Steel].

This was [Champion of Steel], the authority gained from defeating the Heretic God Achilles. It gave him an invulnerable body with the attribute of Steel at the cost of it becoming more steel-like in nature. It also had a secondary effect and while it was useful, most of the time he did not even remember he had it. Since [Champion of Steel] didn't have any real restrictions, it was one of his more used authorities in combat. Unsheathing his sword he continued forward while thinking of which authorities he could use.

The guards yelled something be he didn't pay attention.

"_[Gungnir] isn't really suited for this kind of battle…..the arrows are overkill, need to keep the village as intact as possible…"_

The guard yelled something.

"…_.flames can be weaponized….but it's not something meant for battle, guess I'll be using just the storm….note to self: get combat options that are less overkill"_

The guards were getting ready to attack and that's when he struck. Channeling chakra to enhance his body, he appeared before them in an instant and started cutting down the guards.

The superhuman body was one aspect of a Campione he exploited more often than not. When shinobi enhanced their bodies, it was usually a combination of the two most common methods: to "reinforce" or to "burst".

The reinforcing method was basically saturating one's body to increase its natural ability and while useful, required a large amount of chakra since it required a continuous supply. The most extreme examples would be when a person opens one of the Gates and floods their body with chakra or when a Jinchuuriki taps into their biju's chakra.

The other method was to gather chakra and release all at once for one explosive burst of power, this method required more control but it for faster and more powerful movements. The best example would be Tsunade's super strength brought about by gathering chakra and releasing it all at the moment of impact or when people use shunshin to temporarily speed up.

Both methods had their advantages and disadvantages that most would circumvent by mixing the two methods, usually reinforcing themselves slightly and bursting when necessary, but as a campione on top of his already considerable reserves he would use both simultaneously at a level most would consider dangerous or exhausting for extended periods. After all, why fear chakra exhaustion when your reserves easily equaled a biju's? Why be concerned about straining your body when it had superhuman durability and near unbreakable bones? While he was as physically capable as some jounin, by reinforcing himself constantly (which already made him kage-level physically) and using large bursts of chakra liberally, not even the strongest kage-level shinobi could hope to stand a chance physically.

With several bursts, he all but vanished before the enemies' eyes and with quick, precise strikes all the guards were cut down in an instant.

Due to the shouts from the guards, other shinobi had come to check out what the commotion was. As they saw the guards being attacked, they all jumped ready to end the life of the enemy. But to their shock, all their weapons harmlessly glanced of his skin. In their surprise Naruto struck with his sword again, killing a few while the ones further away jumped back.

"Signal the alarm!" one of the enemies shouted orders to those around him while he and the rest prepared to attack again only this time with jutsu seeing as their blades were ineffective.

They launched various jutsu at Naruto but he just ran straight through, letting his authority and resistance take care of it, and started chanting the spell words to activate his storm authority.

"**Answer my call; let the warring Heaven's be known**"

[Storm of War]: the authority gained from Indra leader of Heaven and king of the gods in Hindu mythology. It gave him absolute dominion over storms and all the aspects associated with it like rain or lightning. It could be considered Naruto's strongest authority but unlike [Solar Wrath], this one had far greater restrictions.

For the authority to even activate, he must either engage in or be in the presence of a certain level of "conflict". The reason conflict was needed was due to Indra being a god of storms and battle and as a result this authority became influenced by the battle aspect of his divinity. If he were to witness domestic fight or fight a single bandit, it would not activate. Usually it takes at least a group of untrained to slightly trained individuals or one strong opponent like a jounin.

The second restriction was that the greater the conflict, the stronger the authority was. In on other words if he was fighting a dozen common bandits, maybe a slight drizzle or a small breeze but if he were to fight a god or a large army, torrential downpours, lightning storms, or hurricanes were to be expected. From what he has seen so far, this authority seemingly had no limits to how powerful it could be. Theoretically, if there was enough conflict, he could make the rain so heavy it could drown a people due to the sheer volume of water or even make it literally RAIN lightning. Of course that was assuming it had no limit and if there was a limit, he had yet to find it even when fighting gods.

And with his authority activated, the clouds gathered and darkened quickly while rain was starting to fall. As the alarm was sounded, more shinobi came to stop whatever threat appeared, unknowingly increasing the "conflict" and increasing the strength of his authority.

As more shinobi came, it was with greater difficulty that he could defeat all the enemies in an instant and more would dodge, block, or retaliate against his attacks. He started using his limbs as well as his sword to deal with the ever growing number of foes. But it didn't matter much as he steadily made his way to where Yagura would be located, the rain pouring harder, the wind picking up speed, and the rumbling signifying the coming lightning all indicating the rising strength of his authority.

He was halfway to his goal when suddenly his authority's strength drastically jumped. _'Must be the rebel's starting their offensive. Hopefully they'll keep their forces as far away from Yagura as possible and stick with the plan.'_

With the addition of the rebel forces attacking various points in and around the village, the rain increased to the point that people felt like they were being weighed down, the wind was strong enough that some required chakra to avoid being blown away and lightning was descending every now and again. He made sure that the lightning only hit enemies by guiding to areas where there shouldn't be rebels.

* * *

_(Sometime later)_

'_This is getting old…..time to finish this' _Using his authority, he created a cyclone of wind that tore through the crowd of enemies before him and using several bursts, dashed past all of them and headed straight for the Kage's tower.

"Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu!"

A giant dragon made of water descended towards him and out of instinct Naruto dodged to the left.

"Suiton: Suigadan!"

From the water around him, several projectiles made of water soared towards him but he merely allowed himself to be hit, his resistance cancelling the jutsu. He looked towards the source of jutsu to see the Fourth Mizukage, Yagura, standing on top of a nearby building with his staff in one hand and glaring at him.

"So the rebels think they can beat now? You must be brave or a fool to come towards me by yourself. Do you honestly believe you can beat a kage, the strongest in the village, by yourself?!"

Naruto merely smiled seeing as his main objective was right in front of him. "Doesn't matter to me if you're a kage or a god, I'll stop you and end this war!"

With his piece said, he reappeared to the side of Yagura in an instant with his sword in mid-swing. Unlike the others he fought, Yagura blocked the slash with his staff and held it in a stalemate.

"Fast….as well as strong, I can see how my men fell to your blade. But that won't be enough to beat me."

"If I did beat you in one swing, I'd be surprised." Channeling wind chakra through his sword, he easily cut through the staff and its wielder. The body in front of him merely turned to water, showing that it was only a clone, but inside of the water clone were several explosive seals.

BOOOM!

A large explosion reduced the building to rubble and a cloud of smoke formed.

Nearby, Yagura stood on another roof as he watched the swordsman be engulfed in the blast and as he was about to leave he felt a sudden shift in the wind behind him and immediately he jumped away. As he looked back, he saw the same blonde and a large gash where he stood only a moment ago.

With a quick sequence of hand seals, Yagura released another high level jutsu at Naruto. "Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu!"

The huge torrent of water raced towards Naruto who merely countered by cutting the wave in half by extending his blade using wind chakra and followed up by dashing towards the kage. Unlike last time, Yagura was prepared and created a mirror of water and with his staff, moved it so it was facing his attacker.

"Suiton: Mizukagami no Jutsu!" Suddenly, a copy of Naruto appeared from the mirror and matched its owners attack, forcing Naruto to step back.

The moment his feet were on the ground, he quickly blocked Yagura's staff with his sword but unlike last time, the sword did not cut through it.

"Suiton: Mizurappa" A jet of water came out of Yagura's mouth and hit Naruto point blank in the face. Naruto merely responded with a fist wrapped in wind as though a mini-hurricane surrounded it and aimed at his chest.

Sensing danger Yagura ended his technique and quickly substituted himself with a piece of rubble. Looking back at Naruto, he wasn't shocked to find him completely unharmed.

"The chakra I used in that jutsu made it equivalent to an A-rank justu but you don't even have a scratch from it despite being hit point blank. I guess I can't afford to hold back if you have such a defense."

Immediately he was surrounded by a cloak of chakra, one tail could be seen behind him.

"So you're getting serious huh? About time." Shifting his stance, he readied his sword and in his other hand, a small cyclone formed. Around him the rain and wind became stronger and lightning started to fall with greater frequency. The battle truly started now.

* * *

This chapter was also to give some insight as to how he fights as well. For the most part, he focuses on enhancing himself and either using a weapon or taijutsu. Since he's immune to most genjutsu and ninjutsu, the opponent will have to use weapons or taijutsu to harm him and with [Champion of Steel] on he's basically unbeatable to almost everyone below kage-level.

He doesn't know any genjutsu due to its need for delicate control and the fact it's useless on gods. For ninjutsu, he mainly focuses on supplementary techniques like chakra flow, elemental transformation, shape transformation but does know various jutsu since as he's pointed out most of his authorities are overkill.

The reason why he dodges attacks is because he doesn't want to develop the habit of just getting hit by every attack. He knows most attacks won't hurt him but still makes the effort to dodge to avoid this mentality happening when fighting things that CAN hurt him.

He does have companions, but they are NOT divine ancestors or goddesses.

When I was thinking on who might be possible campione, Rock Lee came up and I though he's kinda like Doni but whether there will be other campione in the near future is still up to debate.

Also since gods have such an impact: Hidan. He worships Jashin and his powers come from a god, so expect this point to come back later, maybe with Naruto fighting Jashin or Hidan being ordered to kill him.

Next chapter will be his battle with Yagura and some other things.


End file.
